


Arkham Project

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/F, Fish Mooney is not dead, Gotham City Police Department, Isabella and Martin are just mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: A new project (run by Arkham Asylum and the GCPD) is released to make Gotham better and safer.The Penguin, The Riddler, Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, Sofia Falcone, Victor Zsasz, Victor Fries and Bridget Pike have been selected to go through the project.They are placed in cells with someone they don't like or don't get on well. They are put through things to make them a better and sane person.





	1. Chapter 1

The GCPD is busy, there is a lot of crime of Gotham. Jim had had enough, there is too much. A lot had happened, Recently they had locked up Oswald Cobblepot for the murder of a child known only as Martin. Victor Zsasz had just switched sides and is working for Sofia Falcone. Jim had been given the place as Captain of the GCPD and his best friend Harvey had left him. Jim failed as a friend and has ruined Gotham. Sofia became the Queen of Gotham shortly after the arrest of the Penguin, she had used Jim to get to the top. He failed Gotham, He needs to make things right.

Jim went to Arkham for a visit. They let him in, leading him down the hallways full of screams and maniac laughs that sounded like Jerome. He walked slowly, passing the cells of Jervis Tetch, Jerome Valeska and Oswald Cobblepot. He was taken into an office where the owner of Arkham Asylum stood, he shock hands and sat down.

"I'm here about the Arkham project. It's time to make things right and make Gotham a safer and better place for the citizens of Gotham" Jim started with a smile.

"Very well Captain Gordon, You know the plans right?" He asked, more like commanded.

"Yes. Bring in the criminals and make them sane again" Jim responded confidently.

"Heres the plans" He handed Jim some files and paper "All you need to do is arrest the following and bring them here. You're welcome to visit and make sure everything is done to your standards."

"I will. Just give me a week at the most and I will bring them in" Jim said with confidence, why wouldn't you believe him?

Jim stood up and walked out of Arkham faster than he came in. As soon as he got out and got in his car, he grabbed his phone and started calling a friend.

"Harvey, I know what I did was wrong but.... Don't hang up.... Harvey, I called for a reas-.... Arkham was started a new 'project', all the GCPD needs to do is arrest some criminals.... Penguins in custody already for murder.... Well there's Nygma, Barbara, Tabitha Galavan, Sofia Falcone, Zsasz, Fries and Firefly.... Ok then, see you in a bit" Jim hung up and started his car, heading to the GCPD.

He got out of the police car and strolled into the precint. He walked up the steps and into the office, where Harvey was waiting.

"You got here quick" Jim smiled, hoping to have his friend back.

"I was around" Harvey said in monotone "I'm only here to put 'em away, they deserve it and I dislike 'em. Don't try too get friendly with me, I know what you did and I don'y like it."

"Any idea where any of them are?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Nygma is in the Narrows with Lee and Butch, It was in the papers when Ed mocked Penguin who wasn't happy about it. Barbara and Tabitha are at the Sirens which used to be the Iceberg Lounge. Zsasz, Fries and Firefly are probally at Penguins place. Sofia, I have no idea" Harvey stated boldly.

"Since when do you know everything?" Jim asked.

"Since I quit and I hear the gossip" Harvey explained.

"Lets get Nygma then" Jim said walking out to his car.

Harvey followed and got in the passengers seat.

* * *

They arrived in the Narrows to where Cherry's was. They walked in armed with guns. Lee and Ed were spotted talking and drinking wine while Butch was nowhere to be seen.

"GCPD!" Jim exclaimed loudly, pointing his gun at the pair.

"Seriously!" Ed shouts in annoyance "We are talking, how rude."

"Nygma, shut the hell up!" Harvey shouted.

"Come quietly or we will shoot!" Jim yelled.

Ed smiled and pulled a gun out from behind him, shooting at Jim and Harvey. Bullets missed them mostly, but a bullet hid Jim's shoulder and another hit Harvey's arm.

"Have it your way!" Jim yelled, Hitting Ed over the head with the butt of his gun knocking him unconcious.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Lee asked calmly.

Jim and Harvey ignored her and grabbed Ed.

"You're not going anywhere with him" Lee added, pulling out her gun and aiming at Harvey's head.

"Jesus Christ. Why does this always happen?" Harvey said annoyed.

"Because you are trying my patience" Lee responded meanly.

With a blink of the eye both Harvey and Jim were knocked unconcious from behind.

"Thanks Grundy" Lee smiled at Butch, or rather Grundy.

 Lee looked down to the unconcious bodies at her feet: Jim, Harvey and Ed.

"Boys" Lee said rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Harvey wake up at the Narrows while trying to arrest Ed. All they have to do is escape Lee and Grundy and get away with Ed.

Jim and Harvey wake up to headaches from the previous encounter with Lee. Looking around, they find Lee drinking at the bar.They attept to move but found themselves binded with chains to a wall. They spot Ed talking to Grundy and wearing his bright green suit with hat.

"Your awake! Finally" Lee says hyperactively.

"What did you hit us with?" Harvey moaned, clutching his head.

"Grundy" Lee pointed behind her.

"Butch?" Harvey asked.

"He goes by Grundy now after being killed by Barbara" Lee explained simply.

"Do we at least get a drink?" Harvey asked, feeling like a drink after today.

"No" Lee said simply.

Lee walked away and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Ed smiled and turned to walk to the detectives.

"Detectives" Ed greeted with a smile.

"What do you want, Nygma?" Harvey asked with a sigh.

"The question is, What do _you_ want?" Ed replied, turned the question around.

Ed walked away and nodded at Grundy. Grundy walked towards the pair and broke the chains behind them. Grundy then walked back to Ed.

"You're free to go, Detectives" Ed said, taking a sip from his drink.

Jim noticed that Lee was gone, along with Grundy. It was just him, Harvey and Ed.

"Edward Nygma, You are under arrest" Jim said to Ed.

"On what charges?" Ed replied.

"Seriously-" Harvey began.

"Murder, Kidnapping, Torture, breaking and entering and multiple other things" Jim added loudly as if to make it more impressive or dramatic for him.

"I don't think so. I did those when I was insane and now i'm sane" Ed argued.

"Most of them. You still dressed in green, kidnapped and killed the mayor, tortured many and killed many as your 'sane' self" Harvey replied "So don't give us that bullshit about being sane and insane."

Ed climbed off the stool and walked up close to them. He gave a scowl for a moment then slapped Harvey across the face, hard. Harvey looked up at Ed and got out his gun, pointing it at Ed.

While Ed was focussed on Harvey, Jim brought his gun down on Ed's head hard, knocking out the riddle man.

Jim picked up Ed and carried him to the car. He was placed in handcuffs and the back of the car.

"That was easy" Jim stated "too easy."

"I agree" Harvey said "Lets just get him to Arkham and get the next one on the list."

The drove off out the narrows and towards Arkham Asylum where they dropped off Ed. Ed was placed in a cell far away from Oswald so they wouldn't know anything yet.

"So whos next?" Harvey asked.

"Barbara and Tabitha" Jim said.

"Thats the Sirens then" Harvey smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Harvey go to get Barbara and Tabitha at The Sirens

Jim and Harvey arrive at The Sirens queitly. They got out of their car and approached the club. Going in, they saw the two with Selina.

"Jim" Barbara said enthusiasticly then looked away from him grumpily "and Harvey."

"What do you want?" Tabitha said putting her hand on her whip ready.

"Tabby, No need for that" Barbara said "You want something, just tell me what"

"I don't need to tell you anything" Jim exclaimed walking towards Barbara.

He go a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Barbara.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Barbara laughed.

Just as Tabitha pulled out her whip, Harvey had a gun to her head.

"Whip away or I blow your brains out" Harvey said, loading his gun with his finger on the trigger.

Tabitha lowered her whip slowly but quickly raised it and whipped it at Harvey.

"Why can't anyone just come willingly anymore" Harvey muttered to himself.

Tabitha whipped Harvey again with a smile on her face. Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed a wine bottle that was on the counter. Jim whacked Tabitha on her head knocking her unconcious. Jim then handcuffed Tabitha and walked out with Barbara. Harvey picked up Tabitha and walked out. Selina stood then with crossed arms. Deciding whether to go or not, Selina followed the detectives.

"Ohhh, Detectives!" Selina said in a sing voice.

Jim and Harvey turned around facing Selina. Selina held their car keys in her hand and smirked.

"Drop something Bullock?" Selina swung the keys around.

Harvey put his hands in his pockets looking for his keys. Not finding them, he looked up at Selina.

"You dropped them when Tabby whipped ya" Selina said "You can have 'em when you let Barbara and Tabitha go."

"Selina. Hand over the keys, now" Jim commanded her.

"Not gonna happen" Selina replied "Do as I say, and then you get the keys."

Jim rolled his eyes and approached Selina, handing over Barbara to Harvey. Jim stepped close to Selina and grabbed the keys out of her hands quickly before she could react.

"Hey!" Selina yelled.

"Thanks" Jim replied sarcastically with a grin.

After unlocking the car, The Detectives put Barbara and Tabitha in the back, leaving Selina alone. They drove to Arkham in complete silence, no one uttered a word. Barbara and Tabitha kept exchanging glances once in a while, after Tabitha woke up again. They got to Arkham shortly after and they  dropped them off in two seperate cells.

"Who's next?" Harvey asked, beginning to turn into routine.

"Firefly is somewhere around, no ones seen her" Jim replied "So Mr Freeze it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Harvey go after Victor Fries

Jim and Harvey pulled up outside The Van Dahl Mansion and walked in. The lights were off and silence filled the air.

"Are you sure hes here?" Harvey asked.

"Probably not. Fries was last seen with Penguin before he was taken to Arkham. He's most likely gone by now" Jim replied boldly, gun risen just in case.

They looked around in every room: the lounge, dinning room, kitchen, the bedrooms and every other room. Fries was no where to be found, neither was any of the staff. They walked into an office like room. It was empty but, being the detectives that they are, they looked around. The light shined through the window and hit the table, illuminating a piece of paper. Harvey reached towards the folded paper and unfolded it, reading its contents.

"What's that?" Jim asked, eyeing the paper curiously.

"Not sure, looks like a kids writing" Harvey responded, showing Jim the paper.

The paper looked like it was from a notepad. the words _'I don't want to leave you'_ written on it.

"My guess is that this is from the kid that Penguin apparently murdered" Jim announced.

"That doesn't make any sense" Harvey added "Why would Cobblepot keep this if he killed the kid?"

"To remind him?" Jim asked unsure.

" _That_ doesn't make sense either. If the kid didn't want to leave, why would he kill him if he pleaded innocent?" Harvey asked.

"That does add up" Jim said "Penguin laughed when i confronted him about killing him, he sounded and looked sure that he was alive and then was shocked that Zsasz said that he murdered him. He acted out by nearly jumping at Zsasz."

"I think Zsasz might have made that up. Cobblepot's never targeted kids, so him killing a kid that was close to him- I'm not buying it" Harvey said "As much as I hate Penguin, I think Sofia and Zsasz only said tht to get rid of him."

"I think your right" Jim agreed "Maybe a further investigation is needed?"

"Yeah" was all Harvey said, walking off out the mansion.

Jim followed out the mansion and into the car. They drove off quickly in search for the frosty man.

Not shortly after, a scream was heard. The detectives picked up the sound like dogs. The car swerved quickly, heading for the noise. Just their luck, Mr Freeze was standing over a frozen body, freeze gun in hand. 

"Freeze!" Harvey shouted, raising his gun at Fries.

"It is you that will freeze!" Fries shouted, firing his gun at Harvey.

The blast hit the wall next to him as he dodged, the wall froze over, glistening in the sun. Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance. His gun rising, aiming at the man and he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Fries' arm, only doing little damage to the tall icy man.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gordon" Fries threatened, walking towards him.

Fries towered over Jim, raising his arm and punching him. Jim crashed into the frozen wall, shattering the icy layer and covering Jim with shards of ice. Fries turned to Harvey slowly and shot a beam of ice at him, hitting his leg. Harvey hit the floor hard, his leg frozen a bit. Fries was distracted with Harvey, Jim took this moment to jump at Fries. He fell to the ground with Jim on top of him. Jim pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed Fries.

"You're under arrest Victor. Don't try to escape" Jim said, pulling Fries to the car and removing his weapons.

After making sure Fries was locked in the car with no way of escaping, Jim helped Harvey to his feet.

"Come on, Harv" Jim said, helping his friend to the car.

Jim reached out towards the mirror and locked back at Fries who was smirking. _Something is wrong. really wrong._ Jim thought. The detective looked out the window trying to see if anything was off. Everything seemed fine so he started the car and made his way to Arkham Asylum. 

The car suddenly came to a stop when Jim spotted a woman in the middle of the road, unable to identify her as she was stood in a shadow covering her face.. Was it a trap? Jim looked at Harvey, whose face was as confused as his. Jim grabbed a gun and walked out towards her. The closer he came to her, he realized that the woman was Bridget Pike- Firefly. Jim's eyes widened, he raised his gun to shoot her but Bridget raised hers faster and the next thing that happened was that his hand was burnt. He retreated to the car but continued shooting at her. Bridget was never hit, she walked closer to Jim and burnt his back as he turned. 

"I'm here for Freeze. Hand him over" She commanded, gun pointed at Jim.

"I'm not negotiating with a criminal" Jim announced loudly.

A shot was heard behind Bridget, hitting her in the shoulder. She turned to find Lucius Fox. Jim walked forwards and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Now we don't have to find Firefly" Jim said, lifting up Bridget and putting her in the car next to Fries.

Lucius walked closer and stood next to Jim.

"How did you know when to come?" Jim asked curious to how Fox knew where they were and when to come.

"Harvey called me. He said that you two were having trouble with Fries. Looks like I came just in time" Lucius replied.

"Lucius. Do you think you can find us the locations for Sofia Falcone and Victor Zsasz?" Jim asked "We already know where Barbara and Tabitha are."

"Sure thing" Lucius replied.

"Three down, four more to go" Harvey said as Jim got in the car.

"Technically its Four down. Penguin was already in Arkham" Jim said with a grin, he looked back at an unimpressed Harvey "Or, we could just say its three down."

"Don't be smug, Jimbo" Harvey replied, rolling his eyes.

 


End file.
